


Just Breath, You'll be Okay

by tokyo10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Panic Attacks, Sick Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyo10/pseuds/tokyo10
Summary: Shoyo feels overwhelmed and hopeless. All in all, it's a bad day and hopefully, Kageyama will be able to calm him down





	

_“No no no no this can not be happening.”_ Shoyo thought desperately as he typed and retyped both his username and password again and again. _‘Mrs. England said use your name and school number, so why isn’t it working!”_ His breath caught in his chest and tear welled up in his eyes.

After rubbing his hands over his face, Shoyo let his gaze wander over the rest of his classmates with hopes of finding at least someone that could help him out. Most of them weren’t working on their grad transitions, they were huddled in groups laughing at something at someone’s computer or working on other homework and on their phones. Normally, Shoyo would join those watching the funny videos but he was so far behind in filling the stupid thing out.

Seeing nobody who would be willing to help him, Shoyo stuck his hand up in the air beckoning the teacher, Mrs. England, over. “What’s the matter Hinata?”

“I can’t log in.”

She gave him a look of exasperation and crossed her arms over her chest, one hand holding a bunch of papers. “Well, Hinata. If you can’t fill out your GTR then you can’t graduate.”

Shoyo felt a large lump of lead drop into his stomach. His chest tightened with anxiety and panic. “But it’s not letting me log on. No matter what I try I keep getting this!” He typed in both the password and his name and it flashed then the purple screen said incorrect password/username combo.

“Why don’t you go and see one of the counselors, they know more about this stuff than I do.” She walked off.

Leaning over the keyboard, Shoyo weighed his options. If he didn’t fill out his GTR, then he didn’t graduate, plain and simple but that didn’t mean Shoyo had to fill it out today, he still had a couple of months but some of the questions confused him.

With a large calming sigh, Shoyo stood up, his chair sliding backward and walked out the door and into the hallway. Walking with half a mind to turn back and try to sign in until he stopped in front of an open door with school pamphlets and inspirational quotes taped to the door. The room held four doors and a little waiting room of sorts with an old couch, two filing cabinets and a desk with a computer on top.

There were three counselors in the school, four if you count Mr. Reeves but he the photography teacher. One for the third years, two for the second and first years. Shoyo turned towards Mrs. Waldon’s door. The lights were out and there was a note on the door saying Mrs. Waldon was out for the day.

He looked at the other three doors but all of them had their lights off as well. Shoyo was lost, the tears started up again and he scrubbed his arm across his eyes. All the counselors were out and he didn’t know where Mr. Reeves classroom was. There was no one else that he could ask to help. Turning on his heels, Shoyo walked as quickly as he could towards the washroom. The tears wouldn’t stop and he didn’t want anyone to see him like that, luckily the hallway was empty and he made it without running into anyone, the washroom was empty as well. Shoyo ducked into the closest stall and slid down the closed door, burying his face in his knees as his whole body heaved with nearly inaudible sobs. Every time the sound of footsteps echoed in the washroom, Shoyo curled farther into himself and held his breath until the person left.

Shoyo felt over heated and sweaty but not in a good way. His shirt was sticking uncomfortably. He blew his nose and scrubbed his eyes. Stepping out of the stall and up to the sinks. Brown eyes found his reflection in the mirror. His whole face was red, his eyes were puffy and there were two telltale signs of wet streaks trailing down his face and off his chin. Turning on the cold water, he tried to get rid of as much evidence as possible.

He managed to walk back to his class and sat back in front of his computer but as soon as Shoyo’s eyes glanced at the purple screen he started crying again, an overwhelming mesh of frustration, hopelessness, and despair and so many other emotions Shoyo couldn’t identify. Once again he walked out of class but this time, he walked outside the building and pulled out his phone. His shaking fingers blindly scrolling through his contacts. He didn’t know who he called until a groggy voice answered. _“Shoyo?”_

“I’m not graduating.” Shoyo choked out. Tears streamed out of his eyes and he couldn’t breathe properly. “I’m not going to graduate and I’m gonna devastate Mom and I’m setting a bad example for Natsu. I don’t know what to do!” He sobbed into his phone, his knuckles were turning white with the death grip he had on the slim object.

 _“Oi Dumbass. Calm down.”_ Tobio barked. A loud exhale sounded before Tobio spoke again. _“Take some deep breaths, okay.”_

Shoyo crouched down holding a hand over his mouth, he felt like he was going to puke.”I- I can’t.”

 _“Yes, you can. Common. Breathe in for four seconds, I’ll count.”_ There was a pause as Tobio coughed. _“Ready?”_

Shoyo nodded and gulped. Tobio counted as Shoyo breathed. Once four was reached, Tobio counted backward and Shoyo let it out. The process was repeated a couple more times until Shoyo was able to breathe properly. _“Are you okay?”_ Tobio asked stupidly.

Shoyo scoffed and shook his head. He wanted to go home. _“Er, right stupid question, sorry. Are you feeling better?”_

“I feel really blah,” Shoyo muttered quietly. His body refused to hold him up properly in his crouched position and he fell onto his butt, on the snow covered grass.

_“Can you tell me what had you so worked up?”_

“I can’t graduate. I can’t fill out my GTR and there is nobody at the school who can help me.” Shoyo could feel his chest tighten. His voice went a couple of octaves higher and his breathing hitched.

 _“Deep breaths.”_ Tobio reminded gruffly before Shoyo could work himself into another crying fit. The distressed teenager could almost feel the phantom smack to the back of his head but he did as he was told. _“What do you mean you can’t fill out your GTR?”_

“I-I tried getting on the website like Mrs. England told us to and I kept getting an incorrect password thing and when I called her over she told me to go and see Mrs. Waldon. I did but she wasn’t there. None of the counselors were! It’s their job, isn’t it? They're supposed to be here, it’s the middle of the school day for cryin’ out loud.”

Tobio chuckled. _“I know they really suck at their job.”_ Shoyo made an agreeing noise. He tucked his knees to his chest and switched his phone to the other hand. _“Did you try going and talking to Mr. Moore? I heard he knows a lot about GTR.”_

“No, he has a class right now,” Shoyo mumbled. He could feel his heartbeat slowing down and exhaustion settling in. Tobio broke into a coughing fit.

 _“I know it’s a dumb question but do you feel alright enough to go back to class?”_ Tobio asked after he cleared his throat.

“‘M tired, I wanna go home.” Shoyo pulled his hand into his sleeve and rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

_“But your Mom’s at work isn’t she.”_

Shoyo’s silence was his answer. _“Shit, Sho. I wish I could come and pick you up but I don’t think that’s a very smart idea. I don’t want you to catch what I have.”_

“I just want to go home, I don’t want to go back to class, Tobio.” Shoyo whined.

Tobio made a ‘hm’ noise as if he was thinking. “Don’t think too hard, Bakageyama. It’ll hurt your brain.” Shoyo giggled a little.

 _“Dumbass!”_ He yelled with faux anger which made a small smile tilt Shoyo’s lips. _“It’s almost lunch.”_ Hinata looked at his phone and it indeed was almost noon. _“Do you have your stuff with you, Shoyo?”_

Hinata groaned. “No, it’s back in the computer lab.”

_“Then why don’t you go back to the lab long enough for you to grab your stuff and sit in the library?”_

“I don’t want to talk to anybody right now.”

_“Then go and sit in the bookshelves.”_

“Hmm.”

_“Go and log off on your computer and collect your stuff, Shoyo. You can work on your GTR another day. Then I want you to go and sit in the library. Nobody will bother you.”_

“Okay.” Shoyo nodded. “Thank you, Tobio.”

_“You’re welcome, Shoyo. If you’re still feeling exhausted before practice then you can come over. We’ll text your mom.”_

“Okay.”

 _“Bye, Sho.”_ Tobio hung up.

Shoyo took one final deep breath and shuffled onto his feet. He still felt overheated and sweaty but it was starting to die down as the cold weather seeped in. Shoyo was kind of glad that he was wearing a hoodie under his school uniforms jacket because he pulled the hood up and walked into the building, the white hood blocking his face from view. Shoyo made it to the computer lab and slipped out with nobody noticing him. Tobio’s words ringing in his head. _You can work on your GTR another day._

He was glad there were two doors leading into the small library, one leading into the aisles of books cases and the other near the tables and computers and check out desk. Shoyo walked into the aisle and plunked down into a little alcove where a projector usually sat. The librarian saw him but didn’t say anything and he was grateful.

Shoyo mindlessly played a game on his phone until the lunch bell rang and stayed there until the warning bell sounded. He got a couple of texts from Yamaguchi and Yachi asking where he was but Shoyo didn’t answer, he didn’t really want to talk to anyone right now. Shoyo did end up arriving late to his next class but he didn’t pay attention. He just wanted to go home.

Once the day ended, Shoyo shot a quick text to Yachi telling her he would not be showing up for practice and another text to Tobio as he started walking the short distance to Tobio’s house. When he arrived, Tobio’s Mom answered the door and gave him a concerned gaze that only a mother could give and ushered him inside.  Shoyo walked into Tobio’s room and collapsed on his friend's bed, immediately, Tobio enveloped Shoyo in his arms and stroked his orange hair.

“Feeling better?” Tobio whispered.

Shoyo snuggled into Tobio’s arms more. “A little.” He whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are curious about what Grad transitions (GTR) is, GTR's are pretty much forms you need to fill out about fitness and health, and what you want to do when you graduate and career experience. You need at lease 30 hours of work experience and you need to research a career and tell them what you do for exercise and "tell us about yourself in 50 words" It's a hassle and it's done all on a computer. :( Alot of people bullshit all the questions.  
> One more thing, What Hinata experienced I have no clue if it's a type of panic attack but that is what I am calling it. Please correct me if it's not.


End file.
